Tomed
by Kerjen
Summary: Spock's worried Saavik is killed in battle, but as they find each other, hate turns shipmates against her. The only good: Saavik and Spock take the next step in their relationship. (Happy Birthday to Martha! We have the same birthday! She picked this as her present. I mention this story in several places. Now, here it is)
1. Chapter 1

The horror outside the ship's porthole could make a Vulcan reel. The price for the battle over Tomed and on its surface reflected itself in Spock's dark gaze, written in the wreckage and debris of too many starships and bodies floating in the cold of space.

Thousands dead.

Tens of thousands wounded, some so critical they would most likely follow their shipmates into eternal darkness.

So much _loss_.

So much _hate_.

His reflection blended with the blackness outside the full-length portal. His black trousers and robe merged with the color of space; his medium gray tunic mixed with the ship debris. Even his hair merged with the darkness. Only his face and his hands separated him so that he looked back at himself. Alive and calm in chaos.

For the most part.

Ships like the one escorting Spock brought fresh supplies, medical help, and Starfleet personnel. Leonard McCoy was on another ship hurrying here and the Vulcan watched an additional vessel that came with him continue clearing the chunks of floating debris before an incoming starship destroyed itself. It was why his ship came out of warp further away than usual and entered the system on impulse.

Some of the surviving starships, as well as some of the arriving ones, were handed a terrible duty. Death ships, the crewmen whispered: the ones taking home the dead.

The nightmare held something else for Spock.

 _She_ was in the battle.

Saavik had spoken with him shortly before the fight here; of course, they didn't know what would happen hours later, but her captain had gotten a message to change their patrol. A couple Romulan ships had been spotted in the area.

Spock hadn't heard from her since; only the horrifying announcement of what happened on a planet most people gave little thought to before this. He reminded himself that communication in and out of the system was limited and kept his eyes from the bodies floating amongst the chunks of starships that, in the end, hadn't protected them but instead bled them into the vacuum.

 _Thousands and tens of thousands._

McCoy has asked about Saavik right away when he contacted Spock as they boarded their separate ships. When the Vulcan said he didn't know, the doctor did something he hadn't up until now.

"Wouldn't… Spock, _wouldn't you sense it_?"

"Ambassador Spock?" His golden furred Caitian aide, K'Nusar, was Starfleet, not the diplomatic corps because the Federation Council and Starfleet Command were 'losing their minds', as his human shipmates would have put it, over his entering the battle zone when everything was still so dangerous. The aide's ears, pointed like males of his kind just as they had no manes, flicked back and forth, picking up sounds. He handed Spock a padd. "You asked for the death and wounded lists whenever they were updated."

The Vulcan took the device and wondered if the Caitian saw his hesitation on opening the reports. He would pay homage to all these names, but for the moment, he searched for one: Saavik, Commander, Serial number SC-973-1067C. He repeated the search for only her name and only her serial number, as well as abbreviated versions of both.

Clear.

 _She's alive._

He didn't get a second to be thankful because K'Nusar hadn't finished talking.

"They said to tell you that these still are not the final lists. It's just so many dead and wounded that we haven't gotten to them all. We're still finding people and many bodies haven't been identified. We just don't know."

His tail thrashed and it made Spock think of Saavik's close friend Rrelthiz, although she was reptilian, not feline. Still, if Saavik was gone, it would crush Rrelthiz.

He could hear Jim in his mind. "That's not what you're really thinking. It's not what your feeling either. Be honest with yourself. It's what losing Saavik will do to you."

 _Spock, wouldn't you sense it?_

The Caitian flipped his ears forward. "Sir, are you looking for someone in particular? We can ask the ships if they've seen whoever it is."

Spock could do that on his own. And more. "Mr. K'Nusar, I will not trouble you further on this issue. Instead, I require all new data coming in from the rescue teams and what provisions have been made on the surface."

He could find that out for himself as well, but it gave him privacy. As his aide left, he did tackle the search through ship reports first and then spread it out with different variables for all Starfleet data above and on the surface. A warning message appeared stating ship's resources were taxed and his inquiry would be slower because of it. He acknowledged it and the program split the screen with windows for each criterion grouping he used. As it ran, he dimmed the lights and closed his eyes.

Spock had told McCoy once that he felt a bond with Saavik since Genesis. She was already connected to him because of how uniquely important she was. He had no doubt that even if he had never regained his memories of her, they would have just as powerful a new connection.

They were both beyond pleased, however, that he got the memories back.

But this was profoundly different. This was _pon farr_ taking that connection, as she had still held it, and forging something more.

Much more. Something that proved unbreakable and deeply significant.

He steepled his fingers and went into his mind. He compartmentalized both himself and his life, to put order on the chaos and calm himself as he sought to answer what might become a crippling question. Rooms formed, brilliant rooms, the largest for the ones who never left him even if he pushed them away during his troubled youth before V'Ger and his later rebirth.

But everyone was here. Every soul Spock ever touched, every life he had ever known: his parents, Kirk, McCoy. . . they came from the core of him where Spock stood among them exactly as he was. He had found the point in his life long ago where he said at last, "I am not of halves. I am Spock. I am whole."

His own journey brought that peace and the ones who did not leave him, who always welcomed him if he went away and came back. One of them was defiant Saavik, hybrid Saavik, beautiful strong brave Saavik who said, "I walk the tightrope with you." How they found that it was enough to be standing together, be who they were together, while they traveled together and belonged in their own world if nowhere else.

"You're stalling," his mother would say.

 _Yes. Because I do not want to find I have lost Saavik as I did you and Jim._

The rooms.

Yes, a room for his father, one for McCoy, and directly in front of him was Saavik's since she was uppermost in his thoughts. Light flowed from underneath the door, but that couldn't give him his answer. Light also shone from two others, the ones he paused to pay respect to, the ones he wished he could open and feel those important, vital presences again: his mother and Jim.

If Saavik was… killed, she would be like them now. He would open her door and find… memories.

Spock quieted his mind and focused on his own presence and heartbeat. He found the bond and as he opened himself to it, like he reached out with paired fingers in that all important, compelling gesture, her door melted into light.

 _Saavik._

Her presence, her _katra_ , her _self_ _,_ there! That sense of her carried the heavy weight of weariness made from lack of rest, living the nightmare here, and the rebirth of her childhood demons. Her disciplines kept it in control, but she did not hide it from Spock any more than she hid from herself. And as she touched him, the darkness melted off her.

An image of her formed, at first general, but she became aware of him and her expression warmed. Her Starfleet uniform disappeared for Vulcan dress.

 _Spock._

He formed an equal image of himself to stand in front of her as they had done before, this time as a pleasurable choice. He reached out his hand to lightly touch hers.

With her living heat dashing the cold of his fear into nothing, he let go of the room imagery; walls and doors faded, and instead, the normal sense of his mind returned.

Except for the images of him and her. _I thought I might have-_ " He showed her an embroiled ball of thinking and clawing darkness that was his world since he heard about her in the battle. He thought the one word that summarized it, "- _lost_ _you, Saavik. Avrách'laba_ ," he said, using her secret, _ahtía_ name.

" _Spock_ —" She started saying his _ahtía_ name when:

"Ambassador?"

The Vulcan rapidly brought himself back to awareness and unfortunately had to break away from her. "Yes?"

The Caitian's black tipped tail thrashed again. "They are prepared to beam you down, Ambassador, but everyone's hoping you'll change your mind."

Spock folded his hands over his chest, the chest that was no longer tight now that he knew Saavik was well. "At some point, Mr. K'Nusar, the Federation must confront the Romulan Star Empire on this battle, more than the short diplomatic statements made at this juncture. I intend to be part of the negotiations and, in fact, mean to make the first communication from here with the evidence of it dominating the view."

"You can use the destruction of our fleet as your backdrop!"

Spock heard the pain and disgust in that statement. Gently, he replied, "I do not _use_ the destruction. I attempt the opposite, not allowing anyone to hide from the truth here. The full truth, not only what happened above the surface, but on it." K'Nusar started to argue. "There are _innocents_ on the planet surface. They had no choice but to be part of this warfare. I represent them, Mr. K'Nusar, as I do your brother and sister officers, to the Romulans and the Federation so everyone will hear their voices."

"Sir, you can't fathom what you'll see down there."

He raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, between my service in Starfleet and in the diplomatic corps, I have unfortunately seen such sights previously, including those dealt by Romulans." _Hellguard as a terrible example_. "I do not minimize what has happened here at Tomed, Mr. K'Nusar. I only say I will do what I can and if we are to be effective, it cannot be done from the Federation Council chambers."

They left the observation deck as medical staff started turning it into extra hospital space. The computer chimed that Spock's search for Commander Saavik's whereabouts was finished.

But he already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

From space, Tomed had the black aftermath of a devastating fire with swirls of tan here and there as if someone threw sand on the flames to choke them. Very few lights left from its former cities glowed dully through the dust and smoke in the air.

On the ground, Spock found different revulsions. More bodies, some still amidst the rubble with most of them covered except for a hand, foot, or face exposed. Others laid on the ground shoulder to shoulder and covering entire fields as starships tried keeping up with clearing them. Buildings stood in ruin and some barely upright with only more wreckage. Deep gouges formed scars in the planet where ships used their phaser banks to strike from the sky. The dust infiltrated the air, created by broken buildings, ruined roadways, lifeless soil, and the dead. It soured the back of his throat and Spock thought about the nasal inhibitors in the supplies transporting down soon. He carried one inside his robe, but he intended it for Saavik. With a Vulcan female's extra sensitive sense of smell, the stench would be much worse for her.

Crews rushed everywhere in search teams for the wounded and the missing. They made the difficult decision to leave the dead in the rubble, even though to do it was profane. But the living must come first and they comforted themselves that all of the dead would be retrieved and sent home.

The rescued suffered from dehydration, exhaustion, and shock; their faces were sunken with it like demons hanging on them, pushing in cheeks and dragging down the skin there and under the eyes. Spock caught how even the Starfleet officers, no matter the species, wore the look in one way or another.

Except for one: Saavik. Not because she was Vulcan. Because she had seen him.

"Spock." She met him halfway. An unknown energy field blocked transporters and interfered with communications and shuttle flight controls. He'd beamed down right outside of it. He walked to her and took in the dust coating her field parka and even as a layer on top of her hair. The ground under her boots bore smears of blood in every color including green. A Vulcan or a Romulan?

 _Thankfully, not someone who is both._ It was a selfish thought, but _understandable_.

"Saavik." The sight of her after wondering if she was wounded or killed made Spock want to say more, to say everything, but he couldn't now. Not with what surrounded them. "I am pleased to see you."

The light grew in her eyes. "I am pleased to see you as well."

Amanda had once commented, "If someone thinks Vulcans are unfeeling when they talk, then they aren't listening."

Their quiet pause on the surface masked everything they said between them underneath.

At the end of it, Saavik waved to a young lieutenant to come closer. His brown hair, darker tan skin, and his bone structure made Spock think the man was from an island culture on Earth. When he spoke, his accent confirmed it.

"This is Lieutenant Phillip Kettiman," Saavik introduced. "He will organize the distribution of the supplies you brought."

"Lieutenant," Spock said in greeting and explained the supplies were broken into groups around the planet and the ships above. "You will need others to aide you."

"Plenty of people will jump at the chance, Ambassador. Let me organize myself with it first." He took the inventory list and started reading it as fast as possible as the pile of supplies formed at their beam in point.

Spock used the moment to give Saavik the nasal inhibitor.

Shuttlecraft engines filled the air as they landed outside the blocking field and drowned the multiple transporter sounds. People who had been in the battle and the hard work of the aftermath watched as Starfleet personnel spilled out in rivers from the shuttles, carrying equipment, and more supplies like the others quickly beaming down in lots. New field hospitals shot up and dotted the ground.

The existing people cheered in a multitude of languages or simple shouts. Spock saw one veteran follow a shuttle with his eyes in utter silence, slow tracks of tears cutting through the dust on his sunburnt skin.

Kettiman squeezed his eyes to hold back his own crying. "Food, water, more tents to cover the wounded until they get to the hospitals-" He dug the heel of his hand into his eyes. "Sorry, ma'am – Ambassador – I'm just tired."

Saavik answered, "No apologies are needed." Then Spock saw her do something he'd rarely seen outside of him and a few others. Vulcan telepathy usually required physical contact, so their people tended to be wary of touching others. She brushed the lieutenant with her fingertips, although on his sleeve, gently pulling his hand from his tearing eyes. "This Is also unnecessary. And Mr. Kettiman, when you have completed your task, make use of one the bedrolls. I am listing you as off duty for eight hours."

"Yes, ma'am!" He picked up speed, the tears drying around the corners of his grinning mouth.

 _Enthusiasm_ , Spock thought. After all that Tomed had thrown at the young man, _he keeps his enthusiasm_.

Spock used this as an opportunity to introduce his aide and Saavik politely greeted him.

"Lieutenants," she said. Both K'Nusar and Kettiman snapped their attention to her. "I will be speaking in Vulcan with Ambassador Spock."

"Of course, ma'am," the Caitian replied. "I understand. I'm hoping I'll find someone of my own people too. It's been… a long time. Phillip, I'll help you."

Her eyes went back to Spock and her expression changed from being so pleased to see him to _Uh oh_ as McCoy would put it.

"Spock, when will you ever listen to reason in these situations? You place yourself in danger when it is unneeded. Indeed, it is illogical."

For someone not a member of Security or Tactical, no one matched Saavik for… vehemence where protection, especially _his_ protection, was concerned. Once, when attached to Sarek's diplomatic party, she created a protective screen around Spock's father that the Federation president swore outdid his.

He said, not at all perturbed, "In what way am I illogical?"

"With you here, we must now extend our resources for your safety and needs when they are too far extended now. The same is true for each member of the Council who arrives in your wake."

"We bring our own resources. Once I am established here, I will have them transported. You must also see the logic of a member of diplomatic service being at the crux of the matter. This confrontation with the Empire is not a sterile, minor trade agreement."

"I can calculate you insisting on being the one at the forefront of a dangerous crux as ninety-"

Spock didn't stop listening, but he focused on the simple pleasure of Saavik, alive and lecturing on 'his ideological campaigns'. It was an argument they had multiple times and only surpassed by the one on Unification. The sound of her as she voiced her mind's intelligence with the intensity she had for him made up for his earlier concern. And so beautiful, Tomed's dust and marks became part of her strength.

Saavik caught on to his divided attention – although not why – and with no one looking, she gave him the small smile that she reserved for him. "Lieutenant K'Nusar, may I assume the ambassador lectured you on the reasons why he especially needed to be at Tomed?"

"Yes, Commander." The Caitian's ears flicked. "Are you saying it wasn't true?"

The smile was only in her eyes now since they had an audience. "No, it is true. That is the damnation of it." She suddenly gave K'Nusar a piercing stare, cutting through his stunned reaction over the curse. "However, if the Ambassador is harmed while under your watch, I will hold you responsible. To me."

His tail froze.

Saavik switched back to Vulcan and Spock realized she did it so she wasn't questioning his authority in front of people. "Spock, this communication you plan-"

He frowned in curiosity. "How did you know I was doing so?"

"I know you. To do so from here, you will acerbate the situation."

"I am well aware of the dangers. I do not seek to worsen them or make any action blindly. Have faith."

He did not point out that she, more than anyone, should want his getting the Romulans to agree against such madmen attacks again because that insulted her. Obviously, she wanted that as much as she held faith in him above anything else.

In fact, she said now, "You know I do. It is always foremost in my thoughts and actions." She then dryly lifted her eyebrows. "It does not, however, preclude argument."

He lifted one brow himself. "It never has. You said you were pleased to see me."

"I can be pleased at seeing you and remain concerned for your safety," she responded ironically. "Vulcans are, after all, multitaskers."

He took a step closer when a harsh shout broke the moment.

"Hey!" a young lieutenant commander yelled from where he stood with a group of other human officers. Dust and grime streaked a face most likely in his early thirties. His light brown hair looked darker with it. His tunic collar and jacket braid showed the gold for the operations division, which meant he was helm or in engineering. "Commander! You know that sounds rude, don't you? Talking in the Rom language out here!"

His pack of followers congratulated him in wordless praise and pats on the back. Fed by it, he shouted out more. "Maybe that kid you chased down wouldn't have screamed in terror if you didn't talk like that! 'Course, you still look like a Rommie. Since you are one." He smirked.

Spock began to reprimand him but Kettiman flew forward like Saavik's aggravated little brother. "Hey yourself, Myers! You know they're talking Vulcan so shut it!"

Myers was about to come back when his eyes grew exceptionally wide. K'Nusar brushed past Spock: his muscles swelled and his fur stood on end; his claws were out on hands and feet as his tail lashed like a whip.

Spock never expected the Caitian would speak in another language, lips drawn back exposing his long, sharp canines. But it was the language itself that riveted Saavik on him too.

Myers tried for bravado. "What was that?"

"I spoke in Romulan." K'Nusar snarled in a low growl. "I said do you claim anyone who speaks the language is one of them? Then come say it to my face and teach me a lesson. All of you."

"And when you're done that," Kettiman jumped back in, "let's talk about that girl. _You_ couldn't get her. _You_ couldn't get half the people your team claims you did. You had to bring in someone every single time including a Vulcan _kid_ to save you. But that girl? She's up on the ship telling stories about what a hero the Commander is and can the Commander find a second to talk to her. _And!_ " Kettiman leaned forward, fists ready. "She's one of the dozens of people up there and down here asking the same thing. Nobody's asking for you!"

Saavik wisely spoke: earlier would have worsened things, but now maybe she could do something. "We have all had difficult days. The battle alone marked each one of us and we now face the aftermath. We must remain strong if we are to help these people and one another."

"Fancy talk," Myers sneered. He nodded in the direction of the laid out bodies. "But it's only the Vulcan who are cold enough to handle the dead. I bet Rommies would brag how many they got. I bet you're doing both."

Saavik stared hard into Myers' eyes. "Look again."

Everyone turned but her. "Humans, Mr. Myers. All from Earth, like you. They, however, study the philosophic and religious groups where meditation is emphasized for serenity and emotional control. They are joined by others of similar disciplines from around the Federation. They volunteered for the same reason as the Vulcans, to spare those who do not study such ways. They will, however, need to be spelled, only at a later time. The number of dead here prey eventually on everyone."

Her assigning him to spell the teams going body to body hung in the air. She had every right to punish him with what he scorned.

After leaving it hanging between them, she spoke, "Take your team, Mr. Myers, and aid in distributing supplies in the next section. Ensure each of you receives food, water, and a bedroll if you are staying on the surface. It is a cliché, but the truth holds we cannot help anyone if we collapse."

She gave him nothing to use for ammunition; that wouldn't necessarily stop him.

He surprised them when he answered her, "Aye, ma'am." He signaled his buddies, each like a clone of him, to follow.

"Lieutenants," Saavik said again to Kettiman and the Caitian. "You have my gratitude for your support. Mr. K'Nusar, if you could aid Mr. Kettiman until his team is prepared, I will escort Ambassador Spock."

Only Spock heard the returned weariness in her voice. He wondered if he could chase that away again. Before he could try, Saavik called her lieutenant to her.

"You stated the girl from earlier is asking for me?"

Kettiman winced. "Yes, ma'am I'm sorry, I meant to tell you. But she said she understands that 'you're finding people' so you don't have time to talk. And her name's Leena."

Spock saw Saavik make a resolution to reach out to the little girl.

"Oh! She said thanks for the cookies!" Kettiman grinned. "She ate so many, she got a bellyache. She's fine now."

Saavik dismissed him and he rushed back to the supplies.

"Cookies?" Spock asked.

"She wanted to know my favorite food, one familiar to her. I told her about the ones that Amanda learned to make from your grandfather."

Spock's stomach gave a pleased rumble. Those had been good.

Unfortunately, they must discuss something unpleasant now. "That man, Myers?"

They started walking. "Jacob Myers, helmsman. One of the captain's and first officer's favorites. They share a belief system."

Spock controlled his reaction. That belief system consisted of bigotry against Saavik. It would usually include himself and it might still. As evidenced by Lieutenant Stiles on the _Enterprise_ on the historic mission where a Romulan was first seen by Starfleet.

Imagine if Saavik had been aboard. It was the same reason she moved to the top of her ship's hate list.

"Saavik, when you said it was difficult on your ship, I failed to understand it was to this level."

She looked resolutely ahead. "You failed at nothing. We had to end our talk because of the new orders to redirect to Tomed." She paused. "Tempers are agitated with the current situation. The issue may improve as the situation does."

"He has not acted this way previously?" She said nothing. " _Saavik_."

"I know." She half-turned her head, her eyes dulled. "As do you."

Yes, he did. He wanted to whisk her to safety and take her enemies on himself, but they both knew too well that people like Myers were everywhere. Still, Saavik deserved a ship that respected her, like when she had been under Captain Hunter or Captain Stuart. One that would also return her career to where it belonged instead of the two steps backward she was forced to take since Dannan Stuart.

A sound made them lift their heads; in fact, people turned eyes skyward everywhere. A sound missing for days: birds. Tomed's birds returned to home nesting areas. It was a good sign.

It was life.

Spock now grew conscious of others sounds and sights he hadn't focused on before: companion animals from throughout the universe, including two sehlats, called for help, dug through rubble when they could, and helped Starfleet teams pull owners to safety. A woman nurse pressed a hypospray to a man stretched out next to the other wounded; his pet laid with him, guarding, and the man shared his water. Others cried into fur or scales or feathers, the stress released into the constant, unconditional source of love. Children carried smaller pets against their chests, refusing to give them up, not able to take one more nightmare. Some animals refused to leave the bodies of their owners and some gave their lives so their owners survived. They were cried over too.

The sight made Spock remember when he came back through the Guardian after he and his sehlat I-Chaya had saved his seven-year-old self. He told Kirk that a pet had died, and Jim had answered, "A pet? Well, that wouldn't mean much in the course of time."

"It might, to some," Spock had answered.

The wounded man sharing his water gave a guilty start when he saw Spock noticed. "It's my water. I'm not taking anybody else's."

The Vulcan held up a staying hand. "I understand."

He caught Saavik watching him, some of the weariness gone. "You want us to take the resources out of the supplies for you and the incoming diplomatic service."

"If there is an issue."

The one corner of her mouth moved slightly. "I will take care of it." She swept the animals in a glance. "They have been equal to tricorders and ship sensors. In fact, with the dampening field, they have been better."

Spock took a last look, seeing a sehlat laying down, sheltering a small Vulcan girl who had finally collapsed between his paws. A Vulcan adult male, the girl's father or brother or cousin or simply someone who connected with her in the destruction, slouched on the animal's hindquarters, equally asleep. It appeared that even the bravest souls skirted around the three at the sound of sehlat's warning growls.

Spock got a sudden mental image of being cradled in such paws with Sarek and Amanda relaxing on the ground near them, reading. A quiet family moment where he would have bet an entire Empire couldn't get past the monumental forces of his parents and his pet.

How blessed to have a childhood where that hadn't been proven wrong. Like this girl.

Or the woman walking side by side with him now. He imagined the reactions of the people here if they were told that as bad as things were, someone had lived a life infinitesimally worse.

Someone ran up to them from behind. "Commander!"

It was Myers.

Spock didn't realize he drew protectively closer to Saavik.

The man skidded to a stop, panting a bit. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." He screwed up his face. "I was way out of line. It's just – everything happening here."

She accepted his apology.

"You could've made life hell," he went on. "So, thanks."

She accepted that graciously as well and sent him back to his post. Watching him run off, Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"I give him credit for that maturity, at least." She agreed. "Saavik, the girl Leena."

She stared ahead of her, reliving it as she told him, "She did run from me in terror because she took a quick glance and thought I was Romulan. I had to… hunt her down, as I once was hunted at her age."

"Saavik, you know it was for her best interests. She must have learned you were Vulcan because she praises you to everyone and wants to copy all your behavior."

"I know."

It wouldn't erase the girl screaming in terror or being the unwavering hunter.

Saavik looked at him. "I hope…"

He waited. "That Tomed does not dominate her life?"

"Yes, and—more."

He suddenly grasped what it was she didn't say. That _Leena does not learn her hero is half the enemy._

Spock put a supportive hand on her arm. Like years before as his fingers first rested against her, when she first met Rrelthiz, he experienced a powerful rush of physical, emotional, and mental intimacy, and felt the warmth of her skin beneath the fabric of her uniform.

Back then, he had hastily removed his hand, worried Saavik might have sensed what happened. Today, he lingered with his touch and hoped she shared this intimate moment with him.

She looked into his eyes; still weary, but she could carry it.

They started walking once more, moving down what had once been a side road, until Saavik stopped in front of a small building more intact than the others on the street. "This is your embassy. The ground level is livable, but the root has holes. Our repairs will keep the rain and other elements out, however, I would not test it by spending a significant portion of your time upstairs."

She gave him the security codes and they went inside. "Power is restored," she continued, "and we removed debris. You will notice, however, we did a minimal amount of cleaning."

A few pieces of furniture sat in each room: battered, not enough for standard functions such as desks for the systems, and he would have to share what was here when more diplomats came in.

"It is fine," he reassured her and it was. He hadn't expected this much.

Saavik glanced at him from the corner of her eye that held a gleam. "I had a new communication unit installed as well as the computers. Remember, the dampening field is in effect here."

"If you prefer, I could help those who already search for a source and a solution."

She agreed. "When is the next ambassador expected?"

"Two point three seven hours."

She gave a bare nod. "I will return then., but I will send your Mr. K'Nusar in the meantime."

"The next ship will bring equipment and personnel for the embassy. Do not concern yourself. McCoy is also scheduled to arrive tonight."

Her gleam grew. "Yes, of course."

"However." He did not touch her, he couldn't use such freedoms that didn't belong to him. He was not hers. Instead, he hovered his fingers near her chin and when he moved them, she turned to face him. "You are giving everyone else time to rest and eat. When do you give yourself the same necessities?"

"You know we can endure longer without food and water or sleep."

"My understanding does not preclude argument."

She took on a glow that he returned.

"I look forward to you returning."

Her eyes traveled between his like the physical gesture he had given her. "So do I."

With that, she turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: the quicksand, Vulcan-esque quote is real.

Saavik made plans. The immediate included forming another search team since Kettiman was busy, including at least one human to come with her so no one would think she was Romulan. She wanted more security for Spock too and had a certain amount of leeway to make such decisions. Not as much as she once did; her captain, Taylor Yates of the USS _Benfold_ , wanted her out of his sight because she was half-Romulan, not because he trusted her to make decisions. After all, he removed her from the chain of command despite her rank and experience.

 _It is counterproductive to dwell on the negative._

Including lingering on what she once had versus serving under Yates and first officer Ethan Madison. It wouldn't bring back the past. Or erase the loss.

She stopped. A sound, a voice? – _yes_ , it was. She turned her head, trying to pinpoint the direction. It was so faint that it was difficult even for a Vulcan.

"…someone! Can… help!" A male's voice, adult, and, based on the accent, Terran.

Saavik broke into a run. Nobody else was in the immediate area, so she pulled her communicator. No good.

"…here!"

She leaped lightly through the rubble, keeping up a good speed. She had learned the skill at an early age. She stopped again, getting her bearings.

"I'm… die here! No one's…"

"I am here!" she shouted, running again. She spotted a building ahead, crumbling, half of it gone already. The building where she had chased Leena.

"…you there?!"

"Yes!" She made it through the door and slid to a halt. A large hole swallowed the floor and a collapsed staircase dumped debris into it. She had caused its collapse when she tried running upstairs after Leena and the steps couldn't hold her weight.

Saavik carefully stepped closer to the edge. It showed hairline cracks, ready to splinter even more until it'd collapse too. She got down on her belly and slid slowly forward. The breakage into the floor below formed a pit. Cracks showed in the bottom and spidered up the walls, but still in short, singular branches.

They could see each other now. The man wore a Starfleet uniform, commander's rank, was tall, with a good build, reddish hair, fair skin that was scraped and cut, and pale eyes. The left one was swollen and bruised, but not closed. He could move around which was good to see; it meant he wasn't pinned down or injured.

"I'm glad to see you," he said and she started cataloging where he stood and what was around her. "I literally mean you. Everything is about to come down around my ears and I keep remembering my training instructor teaching us about quicksand. He said getting out requires rationality, intelligence, and emotional distance. He told us it was really a Vulcan-esque endeavor."

"I remember that course," Saavik said as she sized up their options. The man below may need talking to keep calm, so she kept it going as she put together what to do.

"Did you do well?"

"Very."

"Good to hear. I should have taken one for walking across a floor." She heard his anger and knew he blamed himself for stupidity.

She could put his talking to better use. "Tell me what information you have for this situation."

"I came from the room north of us. It had holes in the floor too, but the rest of it was solid. No problems crossing it. But from what I saw, there's another level below what I'm standing on. Broken equipment, tools – I don't want to fall on it and that's a real risk. I heard this floor cracking before you got here."

"Then I won't come down there," Saavik said.

"Why -? Right. Denser muscle structure, heavier weight. Boom, we go through the floor."

"It has advantages, however."

"It does-? Of course, greater strength. You could easily pick me up over your head."

"Yes, I could. I doubt, however, that I will. I need to leave your sight to gather items we need. You know I am not leaving you?"

He smiled. "Yeah, that shows through. You don't need to think that me seeing you or me talking is out of panic."

"Excellent." She pushed back from the hole and got to her feet once it was safe.

The once white staircase was a real danger. The whole thing stood ready to collapse and it would not only fall into the pit, it'd drag the second story landing with it. Metal rods, jagged wood from the steps, and the weight of the building material at best would maim the man below; at worst, it'd kill him. If the destroyed landing triggered the building's final collapse, they'd both die. She had to work fast.

Unfortunately, her only options were a section of cable that she pulled free and plumbing that laid on the floor but was still secured inside the wall. She pulled on it and it held, but she wouldn't be the only one using it. "What are your height, weight, and arm length?"

He gave her the first two but had no idea for the last. Saavik stepped back and leaned forward, just enough to see him. He got the idea and held up his arms, dropping them once she said she had the measurement.

"You wouldn't have water by any chance?"

Saavik tossed her canteen and a pack of emergency rations down. He looked as relieved for this as he did when she showed up.

She went back to work, securing the cable to the exposed pipe. She tested it three times and got down on her stomach again.

The sudden sound of creaking and then a spidery crack came from below.

"Commander!" he yelled.

"I heard. I have a solution. However, this cable is not long enough to lower to you. I will instead use it to bring myself within your reach."

"And then I climb you?" He reddened and his fair skin made it obvious. She thought it interesting that he faced injury and death, but using her as a ladder was the thing to make him flush.

"Recall your trainer's instructions. Be Vulcan-esque."

He grinned. "I remember."

She put her phaser, communicator, and tricorder in a safe spot so they didn't drop. She then spun around and lowered herself. The cable made a biting cut into her hands and the rough edges of the hole snagged her field jacket, but she kept going. She reached the end of their makeshift rope and got a good foothold when she told him to climb up. They got to his arms at her waist when the pipe groaned and loosened. Then came a loud creaking noise from the crumbling staircase like a cry of pain.

Saavik looked down into the man's face. "Together. Right foot first. Now."

They scrambled together as quick as they could; when she got to the top, she turned, grabbed his hand, and _yanked_ him up the rest of the way. They scampered backward until they were safe. He got to his feet, but bent over with his hands on his knees and blew out a couple long breaths.

Saavik only needed to wait for a second for him to stand up. His knuckles bled and small lacerations crisscrossed his skin on top of what she had already noticed. She asked him about other injuries and he noted a laceration under his right sleeve.

"You need to have someone in the medical staff inspect it," she warned him. "Infections are in great number here. I could escort you."

He turned her down, saying he knew she was needed elsewhere, "Thank you for everything, but really for saving me. Nobody else heard me. I guess I was too far down."

"We have also finished this five block radius. It is clear of most personnel."

"Glad that didn't include you. What's your name, Commander?"

"Saavik."

He smiled as he introduced himself. "Commander Truman Howes. I just got in a couple hours ago and instantly made a mess of things."

"Accidents happen," she said politely.

"Nice of you to say so. Listen, I'm always on the lookout for good officers. I'll be getting my own ship someday, maybe even someday soon. When I do, I'll find you. You might consider a transfer."

 _It is probable._

Howes waved to her as he walked away. Saavik put back her communicator and tricorder but found her phaser's holster on her field jacket was damaged. She secured it inside instead. She headed in the opposite direction and soon lost sight of him.

She heard another shuttle coming in and looked up, the vehicle a silhouette in the setting sun, as she passed the mouth of an alley. She caught a small, scurrying sound when a metal bar slammed into the back of her knees. Her eyes got hit by dirt so she couldn't see before she hit the ground.

Hands grabbed her shoulders, flipped her, and pinned her to the ground. The unique acrid smell of anger in sweat blasted her nose. She pushed against the people holding her and two bars slammed down on her repeatedly: one to her abdomen and one to her chest. After the fourth blow, a rib cracked.

A boot kicked her head before a harsh voice sounded triumphant above her: Myers. "You fell for that apology! So much for logic, Rommie!"

"Remember," he told the people with him, "they can stand us hitting them without a problem. You got to use something to make her blink. Like this." He swung a club into her head.

Lights burst behind her eyelids and she felt her skull crack.

"It keeps her on the ground too."

 _I must save myself._

She held little advantage. Her inner eyelids had come down when Myers threw the dirt, so instead of ruining her vision, she could see despite the lids being irritated. They didn't pin her limbs to the ground either and she was armed. Apparently, when they didn't see her phaser, they thought she didn't have one. A costly mistake that might save her. Except if she drew it, they'd get it.

She could reach out to Spock in the same way he did with her when he arrived at Tomed, but she didn't want to risk his life, not with Myers, his armed people, and their hatred.

"You know what else we could do." Burdin from Engineering cut through her thoughts. A hand started traveling up the inside of her leg. She forced discipline not to move when it wouldn't help.

"Watch she doesn't kick, Nate. Not yet anyway."

"Not a problem."

Saavik opened her eyes to the barest slit. Burdin drew back to swing his pipe down on her knees again and his friends gathered in a circle. She waited for the exact moment and then curled her body up to roll back on her shoulders. She kicked Burdin in the head and heard his wail. But she did it mostly as a distraction. She swung to the side, banged into Myers' legs, but she didn't hit him. She pulled her phaser. She shot on stun up into his head and then rolled to knock him down. He didn't make that much of a wall, but she hadn't counted on it.

Saavik made a circle of her fingers and thumb on her right hand. She put the phaser's grip in that circle and kept it loose enough to spin, but tight enough that the trigger was held down. She twisted the phaser with her other fingers, sending shots off in a blanketing barrage. Attackers dropped around her and she spun it two more times, checking to see that no one moved.

She shoved herself to stand up and her head exploded with pain. She cut it off and tried running, but the broken rib fought her too. She got that under control as far as pain, but it was hard to breathe.

She half stumbled-ran, half dragged herself. She didn't need to think of who to go to, but of how to get there. Eventually, her assailants would be awake and able to run after her. They would guess where she'd go, but if she could _hide_ that she was there, she wouldn't bring danger down on everyone.

Saavik looked up to the makeshift embassy and thought she heard a transporter. Had Spock left?

 _NO._

Now she did open that bond between them from where she held it aside. She kept up a litany, _Spock, are you here? You must be here. Spock!_ She didn't know she whispered it aloud.

She refused to use the front and rear entrances. By now, she could be watched and seized again. Instead, she used the debris and ruined shrubbery around the base of the building to reach a supply door. She glanced around but saw no one.

This time, Saavik consciously called, unsure the comm panel on the wall worked. She banged a fist on the door. "Spock. I need your help." _Boom, boom, boom_ with her fist. "Spock, please be here." She collapsed, sliding down the wall. "You _must_ be here. If you are not - _Spock_."

The door opened and a figure stood in shadow with a light behind them and the growing night outside. It didn't matter. She knew his shadow and the sound of his footfall. She could recognize him by one hand held out to her. And she knew him by the arms that caught her before she fell.


	4. Chapter 4

"No brain injury," the Vulcan healer announced as he looked down at his medical tricorder. Bloody bandages littered the floor as well as a bone knitter, a hypospray, and dermal regenerator, although the tools lay on a clean towel. His black skin made a startling contrast on Saavik's paleness.

Spock sat right next to the sofa where he had laid Saavik down. They had removed her field jacket and laid it over her for a blanket. He removed his black robe too when he saw he had her blood on it.

He had caught her, that clawing darkness back when he heard her cry, opened the door, and found…

 _Saavik!_

Her head had lolled and he carefully moved it to the nook of his neck and shoulder, pressing her body to his chest as he tried to move both quickly and gently. He had called for the healer with every step from the bottom level supply area up the steps and down the hall until Siak met him. Spock had refused to turn her over but insisted on carrying her into the room and to the sofa.

He forced calm now. He needed it, for her sake and his own. "Siak, I thought you stated the dampening field has returned?"

Shortly after the new group beamed down. Illogical to wonder what would he had done if the Vulcan healer hadn't arrived.

"It has," Siak replied. "I am learning to compensate for its effects on the equipment. It is not the preferable situation, but it is the one we have. I need you to leave the room, Spock. Saavik requires a full examination."

He didn't want to go, especially since she hadn't regained consciousness. The one thing he could say – that he had seen her disrobed before – was something he knew he couldn't. He invited questions from the healer that way and he should simply do as he was told.

"I will be outside the door if you need me." _Or if she calls for me._

Spock went into the hallway, splitting his thinking between Saavik's health and who attacked her. He had a very good idea who that was. His eyes grew darker.

. . . .

Myers tapped the pipe-turned-club into his other hand, wiping off the green blood that streaked his palm. He jerked his chin at the embassy. "She's got to be in there. I don't care if nobody saw her do it, no way she got past us to get anywhere else."

Burdin looked in the same direction. "What's our move?"

"Easy. We go up and demand they release her. We tell 'em the truth - she's a Romulan spy and we're taking her in. Not our fault she tried to get away and attacked us."

Burdin's lips thinned into a tight smile. "Not our fault when she tries to do it again and we got to defend ourselves."

Myers' hand fisted on the other end of the metal bar. "The universe is a better place with one less Rommie. Especially the one who's burrowed into Starfleet."

A young man, looking like he just got out of the Academy, shifted uneasily. His white blonde hair was gray with dust. "Ambassador Spock's not going to give her up. I mean, remember? You said he sponsored her for the Academy."

"Bastard!" Myers banged the pipe on the wall next to him. "He brings in a spy and gets our people killed! He's no better, and if he don't turn her over, he's coming in too. We charge him with harbingering a criminal."

The younger man looked around the group. "Spock?! I don't think anyone cares if we kill the Rom, but Spock?"

"We're not killing him, we're not even roughing him up, but he learns a lesson. _You_ learn something, Ramsey. Very few people can't be touched."

Myers marched up to the main entrance and banged on the door with his pipe. _Let Spock complain_. Captain Yates could handle him.

The famous Vulcan opened the door and the breadth of his shoulders filled the entryway. He held his hands loosely in front of him and he looked down into their faces since the entrance had a step.

Everybody in Myers' pack whispered exclamations, and he hoped he didn't look the way he did when his old headmaster had caught him at something, but he had a sick feeling that he did.

"Gentlemen," the Vulcan said. "How may I be of assistance?"

 _Good god._

Sarek.

Ramsey, that piece of nothing, whispered, "Untouchable."

Myers snapped into parade arrest, hiding the bar behind his back. He'd show everybody: Sarek didn't change things. "My captain's ordered me to arrest the Romulan spy that's hiding in here. So, if you'll excuse us."

He got nowhere because a hand appeared in front of his face.

"Yes, of course. If you would."

Myers' eyes went from Sarek's hand to his face. The Vulcan's expression was calm, but the helmsman still felt like he was being played with. "Excuse me?"

"Your orders from your captain. You must have them on a padd or other device." When Myers remained staring, "You are filing for the release of a citizen who resides inside a sovereign embassy. You state this is based on charges found to be true by means of empirical evidence. I require your records to release this spy per Starfleet regulations. If nothing else, I require the name of this traitor."

"Let's get out of here!" Ramsey hissed, but Myers refused to be intimidated.

He wondered if Sarek had noticed that he hadn't called him sir or Ambassador. "I don't got to give you anything. Give us Saavik if you're really for the Federation!"

Sarek raised his eyebrows. "I am very much for the Federation, as you say. In fact, I must speak with the President in one minute and thirty-seven seconds. I was unaware Commander Saavik had been found guilty of espionage. However, you are wrong regarding releasing your records, both the evidence, legally verified, and the orders from your captain. Return once you have them. In the interim, I must attend the communication I spoke of earlier. Gentlemen."

Myers honestly forgot about the pipe in his hand when he brought his hand around to shove the Vulcan. "Don't you dare, you-!"

Like he brushed the dust off the man's shoulder, Sarek plucked the metal bar and crushed it so it was unusable. He folded his hands in front of him again.

Burdin snarled, "We got enough to take him."

Now even other people besides Ramsey snapped back, "Are you out of your mind!"

Sarek ignored this conversation; he focused on Myers and the man felt it.

He jabbed a finger into that so called superior expression staring down at him. "I'll tell my captain and then he'll tell you that your red tape's not stopping us from getting that Rommie spy! The one _you people_ brought into the Federation!"

He pushed the other men to get them going and then looked back over his shoulder for some reason he didn't know. Sarek remained in the doorway, unmovable and unimpressed. Myers wanted to hit him so badly, but all he could do was lunge at the Vulcan.

"Why don't you tell the President you're harboring a spy? Let's see how fast you'll end up saying you're sorry to me. If you're lucky, I'll accept it as I take Saavik out of here!"

Sarek's eyebrows lifted again. "I will inform the President as you wish. Your names so she may know who is responsible? In addition to your captain and first officer."

Myers spun around hard and shoved to the front of the group. "Let's go."

Burdin slapped him on the back. "You did a good job. Captain's going to be proud."

"I said, _let's go!_ "

. . . .

"Saavik," Siak talked as he wrote in her record, "your wounds are healed but you require sleep. Unfortunately, I cannot let you do so until further notice. I find no signs of concussion, however, I cannot exclude it with the equipment affected by the energy field. You should also know Sarek states we may need to move you and he has questions. At the moment, we are investigating the attack as well as his scheduled talk with the President."

She turned her head. The sofa pushed up in a corner of the room and she sat up with her legs stretched out, her head resting on the wall. She had refused her jacket and any other blanket. "With the many wounded, they must need you, Healer."

"They do, as do you. We have another issue. I attempted retrieving your medical record from your ship, but the dampening field has caused a data loss. I must replace it, so it will be some time before I can join the medical teams."

Spock had reclaimed his seat near the couch and offered to handle this for the healer so he could go where he was badly needed. But the other Vulcan turned this down.

"It is her medical record, Spock. It is private. I could not turn it over to non-medical staff."

"Unless you had my permission to do so," Saavik's weary voice interrupted. "And you do."

Siak did as asked and gave the padd to Spock. "I would still hesitate except the remaining missing data is history that will not affect current treatment. However, if you see any symptom that she is worse, contact me immediately. I am most concerned about leakage of cerebrospinal fluid from the skull fracture, but Saavik has minimal odds of it happening or I would stay. Remember, do not allow her to sleep." He stopped to look down at her again. "Perhaps, I can reach our ship and find better equipment that will work despite this field."

Spock waited for him to go before he started. Allergies, none. Family history for a long list of conditions: unknown. Then a chunk of data that did come through clearly although he needed to connect this with Siak's new entries: her own personal history; injuries while serving in Starfleet, some he knew, some he didn't; and –

He froze.

Saavik caught his stillness. "Is there a problem?"

He forced calm. "No, they merely note the pon farr we shared on Genesis."

She turned her head back and her eyelashes fluttered close. "They do not mark your _pon farr_ on my record. Although they note the exam I received afterward because of your mental state in a separate section. The _pon farr_ on my record is mine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who -?"

Spock stopped. He _made_ himself stop and kept his hand from opening that part of her record. It wasn't his business.

She looked at him, her brows together in curiosity, her face lit by soft light from the lamp they had found. It formed a pool for the two of them with the rest of the room then fading to black past the lamp's reach. "Who?"

He said out loud what he had just thought. "I have no right to ask."

"Of course, you do. Or I would not have allowed you to see my file."

It eased the weight on his heart a bit. "I was unaware of your choosing… a mate."

One of the reasons why he kept the bond between them in that mental room was for this: someday, Saavik could choose a consort, someone who... wasn't him. But if that was what she wanted and the man was worthy, then he – Spock closed his eyes against it – he would wish them well. End the bond if that was what she wished, which she would because such a bond was meant for her husband.

It was his own fault. Years ago, he counseled himself he needed patience. Saavik was young and new in her career. She wouldn't be ready to choose a bondmate for some time. Then Valeris interceded, followed by he and Saavik reconciling and rebuilding. Then his own new career needing him to focus on it and –

Always something telling him, _Wait. Wait a little longer. It is not the time to tell her yet._ Or as McCoy summarized it, "Coward."

Apparently, his counsel missed that the right time had come and he lost his chance. Spock berated himself so loudly in his head, he nearly failed to hear what she said.

Saavik rolled her head forward again. "I do not have a mate. I rather believe you would notice if I had."

"Then he was a partner only for your _pon farr._ " That was a little better and he owed the man gratitude for Saavik's survival. Even if a part of Spock wasn't so altruistic.

Still, it didn't sound like Saavik. When the Romulan hybrid disease happened and caused a faux _pon farr_ , she had told Amanda vehemently that she considered her choosing someone for only _pon farr_ as the same thing pushed on her Vulcan parent.

"I did not do that either," Saavik said, eyes half closed. "You know why."

"Yes, I do." He had just thought about it. "Saavik, you said I could ask you. What means did you use to survive the Fires?"

She didn't bother opening her eyes. "Meditation. The disciplines they taught me during the faux _pon farr_."

"You risked your life!"

Saavik glanced at him from the corner of her eye with the first spark since she came here after the assault. "The methods available are limited, more so since I will not select a stranger. As you must know having survived the Fires yourself."

"It is different for me."

"As you say," she ended dryly.

He tentatively reached out. "You said you would not select a stranger. Perhaps… someone you know."

Her voice and the fact she kept her eyes closed dismissed this. "I do not share such closeness with most of the people I know to consider them."

If he had allowed the bond from behind its door, he would have been drawn to her when she entered _pon farr_. If he had gone to her, what would she have said?

Spock looked down at the padd in his hands; he had forgotten it. He carefully placed it to the side of his chair on the floor and leaned forward. His failed counsel told him, _It is time for at least this. Do not lose this moment._

"Saavik. Why did you not ask… me?"

Her eyes went over his face for a long moment before she said, her voice very soft, very serious, "Why have you never asked me?"

He held her gaze with his. The mere hand's breadth between them was a chasm, so he moved closer. "I believed it unfair to ask you again when you had already saved my life once on Genesis. It seemed too much to ask. However, it was not because… it wasn't what I wished."

The lamp's light flickered from the power doing the same and Spock thought the way it played on her softened her weariness like she never felt it.

She whispered, "You can ask me again."

"As you can ask me." He hesitated and then took her hand.

She wrapped her fingers around his.

. . . .

Quiet, wonderful moments went by before they heard steps approaching the room. Their eyes met and they held on to each other for another instant.

It took this moment to make Spock understand why touch was reserved amongst his people when it came to couples. Not because of puritanical beliefs, but to elevate it above the casual and the relationship that may have no future. In a telepathic people, touch was special, it was _more_. It was Vulcan and it was ancient and everlasting.

 _It is the heart of bondmates._

For him, it was also non-Vulcan, and he viewed it through his mother's eyes and saw its importance and its beauty in a new light, and embraced it.

Saavik _fit_ that. She brought that back into Spock's life and made it positive, so holding hands with a bond coursing between them was as important as it should be. She was always life changing and this one touch with her proved it.

They slowly let go of each other's hand. For the intimacy they reached today and what could lay ahead.

 _If she chooses me._ He still needed to ask. _Soon_. Or he could find himself realizing he waited too long for real.

McCoy cleared his throat from where he stood with Sarek in the one working doorway, appearing caught off guard. Spock's father gave his son and Saavik an inscrutable look. It made Spock wonder how long they had been there and what they had seen.

The doctor swung around Spock's chair and sat on the edge of the sofa. "Saavik, your healer contacted me. Nice that someone did," he muttered under his breath.

Spock raised a brow. "We are in a technical blackout, Doctor. Communication meant leaving her and that is not an option."

"Nor is leaving here, for the moment," Sarek added, "although it will become a priority. We must discover where it is safe."

"Right." McCoy managed to put a lot of anger over Saavik's attack into that one word. "Saavik, Siak and I are changing our concern to internal bleeding. That's going to include brain injury, but we're not limiting ourselves to that. I have to do what he did and that's rely on me more than the scanner right now."

"I have confidence in you, Doctor," she answered.

The corners of his mouth lifted. "Good to know."

In the next second, Saavik might have changed her mind as she squinted at the light in her eyes.

"Open them wider," the doctor told her. "It's a good thing you Vulcans are so hard-" His darting eyes showed he'd remembered Sarek was there.

The ambassador finished his thought, "I believe the term you are searching for is hard-headed, Doctor. My wife used it on occasion."

"Well," McCoy hedged, "I'm sure she was only teasing."

Sarek, Spock, and Saavik shook their heads and spoke simultaneously.

Sarek answered, "She was quite emphatic and deliberate in her use of it."

Spock pointed out, "Usually with other such terms."

Saavik said, "As well as wondering aloud who had cursed her life with Vulcans."

The doctor tried keeping his grin to himself. "I always admired her."

"It was mutual," Sarek said, hushed.

McCoy began to say something, but stopped and ended up raising his voice. "Reynolds!"

Saavik gave him a hard look for shouting near her when the door next to the foot of the couch rattled but didn't open. A young man then entered through the same door Sarek and McCoy used, the one in the wall at Saavik's head. He wore a medical braid and tunic with his uniform. He brushed dark bangs aside as he knelt.

"I brought another set of hands," the doctor explained. He pointed to the wall on his left. "Does that door work?"

Spock said it was jammed. He'd checked it for the same reason McCoy was thinking; it was closer to the rear entrance if they needed to move Saavik out that way.

The doctor went back to Saavik and told Reynolds what he had found so far and what tests he'd do next.

Sarek called, "Spock."

His son rose from the chair and speculated on what his father would say about what he had seen. He prepared his response and was on the fourth version of it by the time he joined Sarek in the doorway.

But his father only indicated they should turn their backs to give Saavik privacy. He discussed work, not his son's personal life. "I was unable to complete my conversation with the President. We must discover a solution for the dampening field. Communications and the transporters are critical in the present situation. The fact it once lifted is significant. However, if we cannot do so again, we will focus on what can be done with the equipment to enable it to work despite the field."

"I downloaded the research team's findings when you beamed down, Father. Undoubtedly, they made progress since that point, but we would need to leave the embassy to contact them. Does the President expect you to do so now?"

If he needed to fight Saavik's enemies without his father, then Spock would. But he preferred Sarek be here.

When he answered, _Sarek_ made it clear he wanted to stay. "No. As soon as I saw interference, I made it clear we would work to remove the field." He frowned. "If I am fortunate, it gives me enough time."

Saavik said abruptly, "I should have ordered an escort for Siak." She blinked against the exam. "I did not think. If my attackers know he came from here, he may be in danger."

But Sarek calmed her concerns. "Spock's aide escorted him."

"Siak told me," McCoy reassured her, "that he and K'Nusar are fine."

"Kettiman," she came up with next. "He supported me against Myers. He could be a target."

Sarek and McCoy left it to Spock to decide. "The lieutenant did strongly take Saavik's side. Is there someone we can spare?"

Sarek leaned out of the room and gestured to a Vulcan man in Starfleet uniform. Spock gave him a description and most likely location for Kettiman. The stiffness around Saavik's face loosened a bit.

"I do not understand," she said, "why Myers has not come to the embassy. He must know by now that I came here after the attack."

"He did come here," Spock answered. "while you remained unconscious."

Sarek answered before she asked, "I spoke with them and turned them away."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sarek! No reason existed for you to risk yourself."

His expression and voice hardened. "I had a great many reasons. Foremost, they attacked you. They are fortunate I merely used the unexpected move of my presence here. It can and will be much worse for them should they return or not."

"Spock," McCoy interjected, perhaps deliberately, "has she been this lucid the whole time?"

Sarek answered instead. "This lucid and unreasoning."

"He asked _Spock_ ," she retorted.

Spock didn't understand the relationship between his father and Saavik, but he was decidedly pleased there was one after their disastrous beginning.

McCoy tried not to laugh at the standoff in front of him. "It's actually a good sign. It shows your ability to think is not going in and out. Saavik, I'm ninety eight percent sure you don't have internal bleeding. The first thing we're going to do is let you finally sleep. Not a healing sleep, not yet. All right? Reynolds will be here and I'm right outside." He turned to the young doctor. "Wake her every hour and check her response. It's getting cold in here, so grab a blanket for her. Good man."

Spock watched Saavik slide down on the sofa and her head almost immediately rolled to the side, her eyes closed. McCoy gave her another minute and then waved his hand to Spock and Sarek to leave the room. They lowered their voices.

"You heard what I told her," he began.

Spock pounced on that. "What did you not tell her, Doctor? What forms your two percent of uncertainty?"

"Nothing so dire as your look thinks it is. There's a reason we have scanners. I feel good about her lack of symptoms. We did get lucky. I think that blow to her chest was meant for her heart and they forgot it was in her side. I'd like to get her to a Sickbay or a field hospital to rule out she's got a small bleeder that's escaping us right now. But we're back to this problem about the dampening field. _Dammit_."

Sarek's concern went up as much as his son's. "Doctor?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot something I wanted to tell Reynolds."

As he headed back to the room, the father and son returned to their discussion on the dampening field, but they didn't get far.

"What the-!" McCoy shouted in the room. "Get the hell away from her!"

Spock took off in a run immediately at the doctor's first shout, so he caught the end of McCoy dropping the younger man with a chop to the neck as they wrestled with a hypospray. Saavik was half up but settled back with the situation in hand.

"He was about to inject her with this!" McCoy exclaimed.

"Can you identify it?" Spock asked even as the doctor checked the hypospray and a few empty ampoules on the floor.

McCoy paled. "It's an overdose of hydrocortilene. It's a painkiller."

Saavik took it from him. "How long would it have taken?"

"Saavik-"

"How long, Doctor?"

His lips thinned. "Seconds."

"The attack has escalated then." She handed the hypospray back. "From assault to murder. Although it is highly probable I was never meant to survive their earlier attack."

Spock put his hands behind his back and clasped them tightly. "Hence this tactic to work quickly, lessening your chance of survival."

Sarek stepped across Reynolds on the floor as he looked him over, thunderous. "Saavik, does this man serve on your ship?"

"No. I do not know him."

McCoy's eyebrows lowered in a fierce, dark line. "He came in with me on the same ship, Ambassador. That's the damnable part. I've been right next to him since we organized the supplies when we entered the system. When did they get a hold of him?"

"Most likely," the ambassador said, "he had an existing connection with them and they knew he was arriving. They merely updated him before he met with you. Did he volunteer?"

McCoy's jaw tightened. "…Yes."

Spock stepped over to him. "You could not know, Doctor. The next question, one of many, is what shall we do with him?"

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. "I vote we through him outside. Maybe it'll be a warning to the ones who attacked Saavik."

Spock needed to point out, "Or they will use it to state a loyal officer was attacked by those harboring a traitor. The same could be true if we hold him here."

"Another question," Sarek stated, "we have enough staff to handle one man, but we did not come prepared for this battle. We will also see the arrivals of the other diplomatic parties within the oncoming hours. We will no longer have sole use of this building and its limited resources. If we could communicate with the ships I traveled with, we will have more than enough personnel as we would with trustworthy Starfleet vessels. We may need to risk leaving the embassy to contact them."

Vulcan and other worlds had volunteered ships from their own fleets to help with the emergency efforts. Two groups – three ships each - had been near Sarek, so they rendezvoused with him and rushed at full speed to Tomed.

Saavik stood up, bringing on everyone's comments to lay back down. "In a moment, after I draw attention to the critical third question. Spock, you and Sarek have important work and I cannot interfere with it. However, I am. The greater need is that of the living and the dead here. Your objective was to represent them and prevent further attacks like Tomed."

"Others will arrive and my father is here," he argued back. "The mission will be done."

Sarek interceded. "I suggest the following. We will keep Reynolds here, restrained and under guard. We will also place another person in this room to watch over Saavik. Spock and I will investigate a solution to the dampening field. Both the priorities of Saavik's safety and our contacting the Romulan Empire require us to be rid of this field. We will also send personnel to retrieve more data outside the blackout zone and make connections."

He lifted his eyebrows for another stare down. "Saavik will be sleeping."

She refused. "I will not allow the three of you to bear this burden alone. That is without Myers returning, which is feasible. In fact, I am endangering you by drawing more attacks. I can revive myself and help, so I may lead them away."

The ambassador looked behind his shoulder. "Doctor?"

McCoy no longer hid how entertaining he found it. "Sorry, I was just enjoying myself. Saavik, I'm not changing my orders for your care. You need to lay down and get some sleep. If you do that, you'll be able to help."

Sarek gave her a lofty silent look and she gave him a glare equal to any he had. Spock knew both too well.

He gestured to the hallway outside the room. "Father, may I speak with you?" Sarek followed and then waited for him to talk. "You mentioned we would have one of our party guard Saavik. To be blunt, it is not only humans who have issues with Saavik's being half-Romulan. Are you certain the person you have in mind is reliable?"

He wondered if Sarek would argue with him, but he didn't. "More than one person, Spock, and you will agree they can be trusted."

He sent the last aide after the people he wanted and they came in from exploring the perimeter, as they told him. Two Vulcan men and one Vulcan woman. The one male had short medium brown hair, handsome features with a slim nose, and a well-muscled, lean build. His wife was tall and willowy, prominent cheekbones, deep set eyes, and a full mouth. The last male was black haired and a dark brown beard with Roman features, eyes set deeper than the woman, and a bigger build than the other male. All three were in the uniform for the Vulcan Space Exploration force: Commanders Stron and T'Mes, and Subcommander Soluk.

Sarek was right; Spock trusted them implicitly. So did Saavik. It wasn't the first time they worked together, including the attack on Hellguard survivors.

"I thought," Spock wondered, "you had returned to your ships."

Stron answered, "We were prevented by the dampening field. When we learned of the attack on Saavik, our initial thought was to return and organize additional personnel to aid in your security. We could go past the field's edge; however, we prefer not to leave you alone."

The one benefit: they had planned to beam down into Tomed's remaining danger, so in addition to the medical kit and provisions, they brought weapons. That showed when Sarek explained the need for a guard over Saavik and T'Mes collected a phaser and volunteered. Soluk did the same and a second later, he returned out of the room, marching Reynolds backwards to the new improvised brig. The young doctor's eyes were wide and he swallowed repeatedly. Soluk's intensity and dark looks often had that effect on people.

Spock prevented Sarek from leaving. "Father, I have a question on a personal matter." Stron nodded and left. "I wondered on the nature of your interactions with Saavik."

Sarek gave him an odd, penetrating glance, much like the one he gave walking into the room when Spock let go of Saavik's hand. "Do you ask for my thoughts on her?"

"Perhaps." Spock cocked his head. "It is more that I cannot define it myself and I am curious on how you would."

Sarek took a moment to think over his reply. "I have spoken of my respect for her, the strength, determination, and intelligence it took to gain her accomplishments. I once questioned if she could do so with her early life, if she could contain the violence and base nature of those years. You know I hesitated to put that violence near you and your mother before I learned the lesson, Saavik may not always be in total control, but she is incapable of hurting you. She has done more than this with her life and earned my respect and high regard."

"Saavik also brought your mother's life an import no one else could." He stood quiet. "She gave Amanda what I could not. She gave her a daughter. I will always give her my gratitude for it."

Spock blinked at that.

"As for my relationship with Saavik," Sarek continued calmly, "I can best say it is like hers with your mother. It has the same elements but expressed differently."

"Including the confrontations?" That was too strong a word, but Spock could not think of a better one.

Almost under his breath, he said, "An inevitable occurrence with both my children, it seems." He raised his volume. "Although the nature of them are different, being different people. Saavik also came into your mother and my lives later." He looked at some point in the air. "I expect I have learned some things as a father by now."

Spock remembered Sarek telling him, " _One day, Spock, when you choose your own life's mate and you are a father, you will understand how difficult it is to decide what is right for your children. You will make mistakes. Perhaps then you will be able to forgive mine._ "

"You have, Father. I expect I have learned something about being a son."

Sarek could look at him now. "Just so. Is what I have said regarding Saavik sufficient?"

Moved, Spock managed to say, "Yes, it is."

His father nodded and started to leave for their own work when he stopped, that odd expression once again aimed at his son. "Spock, is there a matter you wish to tell me?"

"No, Father. I was merely curious."

"I see. I do want to emphasize something I said earlier. Saavik has more than my respect in the family. T'Pau, for instance, regards her highly."

Spock lifted a dry eyebrow. "Mother put Saavik into T'Pau's care."

"True, however, I am speaking beyond it. If you were to ask T'Pau and others in the family, you will find they equal mine and your mother's esteem. Of course, your friends think the same, from what I see."

Spock frowned. "What you have seen is quite true. Is there a reason why you are telling me this?"

Vulcans supposedly did not sigh, but Sarek came perilously close. "There is and, if what I believe is correct, you will understand one day why I have said what I did."


	6. Chapter 6

Saavik had been asleep for an hour when the next diplomatic party arrived on foot: Ambassadors Rayfh and Maes of Earth and their aides. The older ambassador, the graying-blonde Rayfh, was pale from seeing all he had, and his black suit made it worse. Maes' drawn face appeared forty years older than her young age.

Ambassadors Seluban and Erukass of the Entirans got to the embassy a few minutes later. Their white togas carried grime, dust, and on Seluban's chest, dried red blood from brushing up against debris.

The newcomers greeted each other tiredly like they'd carried their escort ships on their backs. Sarek and Spock held their own greetings until the end so they could segue into the important things.

"The dampening field that forced you to walk here rather than beam down," Sarek began, "is affecting the Universal Translator as well. Once all parties reach the embassy, we will most likely need to translate for one another at times."

Four heads just nodded, beaten down.

Spock wanted to be the one to say, "It became necessary for us to reserve the sitting room off to the left and the main pantry freezer. It is locked and set to the Terran standard temperature. It is vital you do not change either of these."

Then they told them why.

"Sarek," Maes chided in her New Delhi accent, "one battle was not enough for you? You had to find another?"

"We did not seek this conflict," Spock answered her.

"How much danger are we in?" Seluban wanted to know.

"If you remain outside these areas," Sarek said, "we calculate it as four percent."

"Once we remove the dampening field's effects," Spock added, "Saavik will be moved. If we cannot find a solution to the field, we will attempt moving her regardless, but the danger to her grows in this scenario. We will wait until we have no other option."

"What if we're asked to turn her over?" the younger Entiran ambassador asked.

Spock crossed the floor and stared hard at him. "Do not consider it."

"Are you threatening-!"

"You also will be reminded of your duty and the Federation principles you swore to uphold as a member of the diplomatic service."

Sarek stayed in place, but his tone put him next to his son. "You are also reminded of what actions you are here to make. To hold accountable any party using violence against Federation citizens and to seek a way to prevent it from being repeated. Or do you forget your oath, Ambassador?"

"Wait," Erukass argued. He scrubbed his face with one of his hands. "I wasn't clear. I meant what do you want us to say or do if we're approached by these people?"

Spock decided he could be apologetic himself in this case. "My apologies. I should have asked for your meaning."

" _Spock!_ "

McCoy.

Spock ran into the sitting room. T'Mes stood in his line of sight and shook her head that they weren't under attack. When he looked at Saavik next, his run came to an abrupt halt.

She sat up and her eyes went everywhere before landing on McCoy, her forehead creased.

In rapid fire speed, the doctor told him, "She woke up, I'm not sure why, and she doesn't recognize me or anything else. I don't even know if she remembers who she is." He shot the Vulcan a look over his shoulder. "That makes you the person to call. Saavik?" he said gently. "Spock's here. You remember Spock."

He shot another look at the Vulcan. "You're in the dark. She can't see you."

 _On the contrary, Saavik can see quite well in the dark_. Her blank expression wasn't because of that.

She didn't know him.

And he knew the crushing blow she had gone through when he didn't recognize her when they said goodbye on the Klingon Bird of Prey.

He came forward slowly. "Saavik." Her head tilted like she could hear him better. Her lack of recognition turned to curiosity. McCoy moved out of the way and Spock sat by her side. He switched to Vulcan. "Saavik, you know me. You know me very well."

 _Not according to her expression._

"Doctor," he asked, keeping his eyes on her, "would a meld be safe?"

"I'd rather you didn't if you can find another way."

McCoy to his left, his father behind him in the door, and the other ambassadors watching. He caught their open-mouthed expressions at seeing the marks of her beating on her uniform, even with her field jacket off. He thought of ordering them out, but each second of that blank stare was too much. "Saavik-"

"Spock," she said, the emptiness replaced with narrowed eyes trying to see through the fog.

He worried the effort not only hurt, but made things worse. _To hell with propriety._ He leaned forward and reached out to touch her shoulder; it was a feint. He used the movement and his body to cover up what he really did.

 _So soon after my earlier thoughts._

He was about to take her hand.

Suddenly, Spock watched her entire life and awareness of herself be lived within a second. She squeezed her eyelids shut, adjusting, before she opened them right into his.

" _Spock_ ," she said again, this time as _her_. "I am well."

He brushed his fingertips against her hand anyway. Her eyes grew heated in response.

McCoy squatted in front of her and Spock hastily removed his hand. "Saavik, look at me. Damn it, this could mean you have a brain injury after all. Or it could just be mental trauma from the attack on of top of the blow to your head."

"Should I not sleep?"

He said nothing and when he did, he said it to Spock. "One hour, Spock. If we can't get that dampening field down by then, we're getting her out of here the hard way. And sorry, Saavik, but no sleeping. It's not a concussion, so I ordinarily would say it's okay, but I don't want to risk another bout of amnesia."

"I was merely disoriented," she looked unconcerned, "and I will always recognize Spock."

That warmed him.

"We noticed," McCoy said. "Hold on for the hour and then we'll see."

Commander T'Mes stepped forward. "Saavik, would it help if you had work?" When she agreed, the other woman told Spock and Sarek, "We will process the list of ships in orbit and filter those we know are safe. Our own six clearly are, but a Starfleet vessel may be advantageous."

Sarek ushered the other ambassadors out of the doorway, but they clustered again right away. When they pulled apart, Rayfh was spokesman.

"Take whatever rooms you need, Sarek. Or anything else, for that matter. But we do need either you or Spock to strategize with us over contacting the Romulans. We can't help with the dampening field, but we need to know what we're going to do when it comes down or we go beyond it."

Spock tried to decide on which project as well to choose as wishing he did not have to leave Saavik. It was decided for him.

Stron ducked into the room, "I may be able to help with the energy field. Spock?"

He exchanged glances with his father and they silently agreed. He followed the Vulcan commander and Sarek joined the other ambassadors.

Stron had been digging in the rubble in the other rooms and discovered a case buried deep. It was black and well-built which was how what inside survived: Romulan padds.

They laid on a table the Vulcan had constructed from debris, each screen flickering to static or blackness before it'd briefly display its information. Stron stood over them, their light casting on the underside of his jaw, giving his face a ghastly glow.

"I discovered these. Decrypting their access took more time with the dampening field, however, I believe I have their data." He spread his hands and spun them two at a time towards Spock.

He bent down over them as Stron continued. "My theory is this. At one point in the battle, the Sundered took command of this section of the city. These files mention a device utilizing biochemical emissions, although it does not state the purpose. It may be to create this dampening field - super-charged bioenergy fields naturally do so – and they intended to use it in the battle. Or it may be a new energy source."

Spock mentioned thoughtfully, "Starfleet is researching using bioenergy for starships. They believe, with time, they can create a neural net for the systems."

Based on the notes in the Romulan files, the odds favorited that the device had shielding or it would cripple the Romulan systems as well. It also looked like it was underground where a building or tunnel collapse caused the shielding to fail. That was if the Romulans hadn't activated the field as they left the planet.

McCoy walked in. _He most likely followed to see if we would meet his deadline._

"I heard what you said. It sounds like you have the cause, but why did the field disappear for a while?"

"I calculate," Stron explained, "the most likely scenario is the fallen rubble shifted, releasing this shielding so it was active. Unfortunately, it shifted again, reinstating the field."

The doctor folded his arms. "All right, I agree, but what do we do?"

"We must find it," Spock began and followed where Stron pointed. On the wall behind him, the Vulcan commander drew a rough map based on his earlier exploring. His finger indicated a crater where a Romulan ship's phaser struck from orbit.

A male voice called out, "Hello? Is anyone-" and then yelled. It brought everyone to the front entrance.

Kettiman, shifting on his feet and having a hard time meeting anyone's eyes, especially T'Mes'.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said to her. "I didn't mean to yell like that. I just didn't see you right away."

Saavik slipped by to come to him. "Lieutenant, are you well?"

"That's what I want to ask you! Everybody's talking about the attack and how you're in here! Some people even say you're dead!" Kettiman caught her expression hardening and Spock's narrowing eyes. "Uh—I'm glad you're not, Commander. I was really worried."

"What else is being said?" When he hesitated, Saavik put the commanding officer in her voice. "Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am. Myers and his group say they found evidence you're working with the Romulans, and when they confronted you, you attacked them and they had to defend themselves. They're saying that with enough people, they can take you out of here."

"They are wrong," Sarek said calmly.

Kettiman's eyes turned to saucers at the sight of the premier ambassador. "Uh—not everyone agrees with them, Commander Saavik."

"Is this interfering with our rescue efforts here?" she demanded.

"No, ma'am, although it almost did. And then a bunch of people, even people who agreed with them, said that if they felt that way about our own and the civilians, they'd stop getting in the way or we'd lose lives."

"Last question and then I will let you sleep. Did their retaliation extend to you?"

"It started to. I was glad you sent him." Kettiman smiled at S'lenick, his Vulcan escort. "And with all of this going on, I'm awake, Commander. I have an hour or two left in me."

Stron moved to the front between Saavik and Spock. "Then may we make use of that?"

The lieutenant's mouth worked for a second with nothing coming out over the Vulcans saying they needed him. "Yeah, sure. Whatever I can do."

"T'Mes," Stron called for his wife, but Spock got in her way.

"She guards Saavik," he reminded everyone, "and we have just heard how threatening her attackers are becoming."

McCoy held up a hand. "Hold on, I'll stay with Saavik. It's not the same, but if anything happened, everybody will come running anyway. Including him." He jerked his chin at Soluk. "You probably give T'Pau pause."

Soluk met his eyes and shook his head No.

Spock looked around to Sarek and the VSE officers. "McCoy has handled himself well in combat situations."

 _Equally important, he knows what this means to me._

"Then if you will follow me," Stron said.

Kettiman fell in line behind T'Mes and Spock trailed. Despite what he'd just said, he looked back at the doctor and lifted an eyebrow.

McCoy gave him a knowing look and lifted one back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Headache, confusion, dizziness?"

"Doctor," Saavik asked with thin patience, "must I answer the same questions every hour?"

"Yes."

She took a breath, standing in front of the sofa in the sitting room. "I have none of those symptoms. Nor do I have those warning of internal bleeding in my chest or abdomen. I will inform you if it changes."

"Definitely no change in personality." McCoy watched Saavik diligently go through data on a padd. "And no apathy. Is that the list of ships in orbit?"

She gave a small nod. "Specifically, it is those T'Mes reports as safe based on her experience with them. It is a shorter list, so I am seeing if I can corroborate her choices. From there, I will verify the other lists."

"What I wouldn't give to see Sulu or Chekov pulling into the system."

Saavik suddenly stopped. "Interesting."

"What ship?"

"Captain Vaasi and the USS _Sentry_."

He looked over her shoulder. "Vaasi. Is that Vulcan?"

"Yes. I do not know him. I met the first officer, however."

"Good! Mark them down then."

"I _met_ him. I am unaware if he knows I am half-Romulan or his thoughts on it."

McCoy gave it serious thought, even though he started this as small talk to segue into what he really wanted to talk about. But who to trust with Saavik's life wasn't something he would wave off lightly. And if he did, Spock would break him in half if he found out.

"I'd trust T'Mes and the captain. Vaasi would have vetted his first officer and anyone else high up in his crew."

"Logical," she replied and marked the _Sentry_.

"Just don't rub that in later on," he joked, back to small talk. She didn't bother to comment, so he decided to bring up what he wanted. Delicately. First, he took her wrist. If he made the conversation appear secondary rather than what he was going for, she might answer. "Taking your pulse," he explained. "Got to do these things manually." It was nice and steady. "Saavik, when I first got here and came into the room, I got the feeling I interrupted something."

She didn't look up. "We heard you coming."

"Sooo, does that mean I did?"

She glanced at him. "As I stated, we heard you approaching. Therefore, nothing was happening when you arrived."

 _Hello!_ "Meaning if you hadn't heard me, I would have interrupted?"

Saavik dropped her hands in front of her. "Doctor, do you believe you are being subtle?"

He snatched her wrist back with an order to behave. "Since you put it like that, I'll just ask you straight out. I interrupted something. Something private?" She merely lifted her brows. "Something about your relationship with Spock? You two finally talked about… things?"

Her eyes lowered from his, but only to grow soft and warm in thinking about it and _zoom_! went her heart rate.

 _Yes! Hallelujah, at last! Jim, you and Amanda can rest in peace now! They finally did it!_

With a huge smile, McCoy nearly grabbed her in a hug. "Saavik, I can't tell you how thrilled I am! How thrilled everyone's going to be when they hear this! This has been a long time in coming and we couldn't be happier!"

Saavik leaned her head to the side. "Doctor, what do you think I meant?"

"You and Spock. You told him he's the one you want. That he has been for a long time. And he said-"

Her eyes couldn't get wider. "I did no such thing."

A headache started deep behind his eyes. "You said the two of you – what the hell did you mean?"

"Not that it is your business," she said in a firm tone, "but we discussed the _pon farr_ I experienced. You must have seen it on my record."

"I did. And?"

She drew in another breath and McCoy knew he was really pushing his limits with her and her incredibly large sense of privacy. "We have promised we would be there for each other."

His mouth started saying three different things before he got something out. "You're going to… be with one another any time one of you goes into _pon farr_?"

"It is what I said." Something in his expression made her narrow her eyes. "Do not diminish what this means, Doctor."

McCoy was quick to agree. "Never. I understand what it means. _Completely_." He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "It means you're making a commitment to each other that you'd never make to anyone else, because you're important to each other and _how_ and _why_ you're important to each other." He gave it another beat. "You didn't deny what I said earlier."

Saavik buried herself in the padd to avoid looking at him. But she hadn't snapped at him to leave her alone, so he kept going.

"Why didn't you tell him that? You already opened up, why stop?" No response. "Let me guess. You think he doesn't feel the same way. You think-"

She frowned. "You are projecting your beliefs on Spock."

"Noticed you _still_ haven't said I'm wrong about you. And you're forgetting who you're talking to. Projecting… in a pig's eye. Okay, let's do it this way. Let's say, hypothetically, that Spock tells you that you're the one he wants, the _only_ one. No one else comes close. Now, would you say no?"

He couldn't believe it. Instead of telling him to blow off, everything about her grew soft. "I would refuse him nothing."

He became equally gentle and as careful as when he operated. "Just to be clear, you're saying yes because it's what you want."

His answer was how she looked into a future that gave her a radiance and it made his breath catch. He thought of how he was going to tell Spock that what he wanted for years was his at last, but the image of Saavik held McCoy transfixed.

She became aware of him again and after eyeing him, wondering, maybe even trying to decide how she should feel about revealing what she had, her forehead furrowed and he knew she was working out what to do.

She spoke. "Did you finish recording my pulse?"

"What?" His own brain screeched to a halt and had to switch tracks. "Ah, no. Hold on." He felt for it again and did a little dance inside that it was still elevated. She focused on it, though, and calmed it.

As McCoy did that, Saavik said, "No headache, no nausea, or the remaining symptoms you said to watch for."

"All right, good to know." He started pointing out what her expression and pulse told him, but she preempted him.

"Yes, it is. It is good to know," and she dealt the winning strike, "that what is said during the course of conversation with my doctor is confidential."

"WHAT!" He stumbled to catch up. "We weren't talking medically!"

"Far from it, the discussion began with symptoms of my medical condition and continued with my vital signs. At its conclusion, all were repeated. At no time did either of us say the medical portion ended."

"Saavik! Tell Spock how you feel! He-!"

 _"Feel?"_

"Don't pull that! It's bull! Amanda was right! How did I get cursed with Vulcans! Look," he exhaled noisily, "I'll go tell him to tell you."

As forceful as him, she replied, "Doctor, all of this conversation is confidential. You cannot violate it by telling Spock any part of it."

He made an extreme aggravated noise. _Sorry, Jim, forget the rest bit. Can you and Amanda come kick these two? Hard!_

Soluk stepped inside the doorway. "Stron and his team have left in search of the Romulan device. Sarek wishes to convene, after he has spoken with Saavik."

Both she and the doctor acknowledged it and waited for the Subcommander to leave.

McCoy glared at Saavik. "I hate you."

. . . .

Sarek indicated Stron's map on the wall where he had added more diagrams. He used items from the kitchen as inks. "Commander Saavik and I worked together to devise a strategy for three contingencies. One, Stron's team discovers and shuts down the dampening field. In this scenario, we take these positions."

He pointed out three places in the sitting room, two in the kitchen near the rear, and with himself at the front entrance. Saavik and McCoy were marked for the sitting room as well, but from where they hopefully would escape.

Saavik said to their small audience, "Once I transport out, I should draw my attackers away from here."

"We are accommodating for it," Sarek agreed. "Two, the team cannot shut down the field in time and Saavik must leave here with an escort to go outside its reach."

He pointed out her route out the supply door with McCoy and Soluk while he attempted distracting Myers and the others into believing she was leaving through the rear.

S'lenick, the Vulcan Starfleet officer who had brought in Kettiman, spoke up. "You said three, Ambassador."

Sarek turned around. "Three, the team is able to bring down the dampening field, but cannot return here in time before Saavik's attackers strike again. Indeed, we must utilize these positions in the interim while we wait to see which of the remaining scenarios happens."

Now only Soluk showed in the diagram with the doctor and Saavik in the sitting room.

McCoy leaned against Stron's hobbled together table. Ambassador Rayfh was next to him, coming in out of curiosity during a break in their strategizing for the Romulans.

The doctor muttered, "He could run Starfleet."

One side of Rayfh's mouth lifted. "He could run the universe. He probably is in some parallel place. I never understood why he didn't run for President."

Sarek undoubtedly heard them but said nothing about it. "Take your positions."


	8. Chapter 8

The minutes dragged for the non-Vulcans. If it did for the Vulcans as well, they showed no sign of it, but McCoy wondered if the stress started working on his patient when Saavik sat next to him on the floor. Everyone had stopped being in sight of the windows, just in case Myers and his crew were outside, waiting for targets.

"Doctor, this deadline you have set."

"I've been thinking about the same thing." He stopped turning his phaser around and around in his hands and laid it next to his medical kit. _There's a juxtaposition I've had to accept in my life._ "We don't need to keep hard and fast to it. I just don't want you sitting here forever."

"I know you do not mean that literally." She leaned against the wall behind them. "It will be good to sleep."

Another confession he never expected to hear. He shook his head to himself. _What a night._

"Doctor. I need to discuss two issues with you."

He gave her a smile. "One of them is, you don't want me coming with you no matter how you leave this building. And you want me to make sure Spock and Sarek don't come either."

They practically touched from the shoulder down to their outstretched legs and yet, she didn't pull away. "How did you know?"

"I've become psychic. Come on, I know you well enough to figure that out."

"Then you understand I could be ambushed again. I will not risk your lives."

"Oh, I understand it." He looked down at his boots. "You know it's not going to happen. We won't stay behind. Don't bother trotting out that argument that Sarek and Spock are civilians either."

"Doctor!"

He half-rolled so they were close face to face. "Listen, someday you got to accept that people care about you. A lot. They're willing to take risks like today for your sake. The way you've done for them. We both know that if your positions were reversed, you'd go against the entire _Benfold_ crew for Spock. Or Sarek. I'd like to think for me too."

She gave him a sidelong glance and he chuckled. He watched her absorb what he said.

S'lenick threw a shadow in the room as he went by and out the supply door Saavik had used earlier. He needed to negotiate with a couple people to get something Soluk had suggested.

"The second issue," Saavik said even as she thought about what McCoy said earlier, "is what you stated about the _Benfold_ crew. Not all are like Myers. I am not the only one aboard who has been a target."

"Anyone who has pointed ears?"

She frowned. "No, and not all non-humans who serve in the crew. I believe I was the catalyst, being half-Romulan. Except, while the others' careers were stalled, they have endured nothing more unlike myself."

"What did they do to you?!" McCoy nearly shouted.

She tried minimizing it. "Explanations are unnecessary. However, with this attack, I grow concerned for the others well-being as well."

The doctor wanted to know what happened to her, but he saw she wasn't going to tell him. "You said their careers were stalled?"

"My theory," she said slowly, "is, Captain Yates takes exception with non-humans with Command experience. I have been stripped of my position and the others should have been promoted by now."

Comprehension dawned on McCoy's face. "He doesn't want you in a commanding rank. Probably trying to keep you from the captain's seat." He cursed to himself behind he calmed down. "Don't worry. Sarek's working on getting those people off the ship too. I heard him."

She nodded and stared into space for a long pause. "There are those I rescued on board. I speculate on what they think of me now. They must have heard what I am with all that is happening."

"To hell with them."

"Normally, I would agree." She said nothing for a moment. "There is a girl."

"Oh. …Maybe she hasn't heard or maybe the person who told her can make her understand. I'll go talk to her as soon as I can. I'll talk to all of them. I promise."

Saavik turned her head and just looked at him for a second. "Thank you for offering, Doctor, even if it proves too late with her."

McCoy didn't know what else to say, so when Saavik said nothing else, he decided to talk about something he'd wondered. He thought it funny, but this beat up room and its wavering light somehow managed to be cozy. Even sitting on the floor to stay away from the windows felt more like something two old friends just did as they talked, and it had one advantage. From this angle, all they could see was the night sky.

"Saavik, the thing you said before about what you talked about with Spock. Hold on!" He held up his hands. "I'm not talking about anything else. You two really said you'd be there for one another in _pon farr_?"

She slowly nodded.

His smile came back. "That's good. I'm happy for you two. Sounds like you took something tough and now it'll be… special."

He meant it.

Without thinking, he patted her leg. "Good for you. I'm glad you'll both have that."

Saavik gave him a look at the leg pat and then simply stretched a bit before they both turned their eyes to the stars.

. . . .

The dampening field turned off in dramatic fashion. Every light surged to full brightness. Computer systems came up and informed anyone listening all at once of what they monitored. Communicators and comm stations went off like crazy as starships and stations around the planet repeatedly tried to reach anyone in the zone.

S'lenick sent Sarek's message to all the ships on Saavik's list while McCoy was all over her with his tricorder.

The first person they heard from was Spock. As soon as he was reassured of Saavik's status, he quickly explained they fixed the shielding on the Romulan device and Starfleet was sending teams to investigate it.

Sarek told him about their strategizing and Spock argued, "Father, you thought we would not have enough staff for this confrontation. That is including our return."

Sarek's voice deepened. "I stand corrected. We will do what we must with the personnel we have. We are attempting to have staffs from the VSE and Starfleet vessels come to the embassy. We are delayed, however, with the time it takes to explain. Return quickly, my son."

Spock signed off.

Sarek had left off a detail. It wasn't just the explaining taking time they couldn't afford, it was the fact they accused a Starfleet captain and his officers. Even with Saavik's report, it was a he said-she said problem and Sarek found himself the diplomat bargaining for the rights of the woman he thought of as a daughter and wanted for his son.

Stron and T'Mes' ships had moved out of orbit, dragging away the largest pieces of debris to be safely destroyed. So Sarek spoke with one Starfleet captain after another which was when he learned he had made a grave mistake.

S'lenick was the one to tell him as he rushed in. "Ambassador, we have forgotten this is not a true embassy building. It has no shielding against transporters. We cannot block hostile forces."

The sound of people transporting began. In the scant seconds before those beams finished, Sarek ordered, "Adjust positions."

Except Saavik refused to move, easily pushing back on McCoy dragging her. "Sarek!"

 _"Daughter, go!"_

It broke her doggedness and she went. It was the fact that they had useable positions that did what he ordered: adjust. Sarek stood where the party coming in would face: in front of the sitting room where Saavik was.

He had studied the officers' records, so he recognized Captain Taylor Yates and first officer Commander Ethan Madison. Myers, Ramsey, Burdin, and the others Sarek had already met.

Yates had a ruddy complexion with his brown hair and eyes; Sarek wondered if he was already angry, causing more redness. "Stand aside, Sarek. We're here to arrest that Romulan spy."

"We expected your men's return. I explained to them they required the necessary documents. Do you have them?"

Yates' eyes flashed. "This isn't an embassy, it's just a building we gave you. It's not sovereign ground! On top of that, we're claiming she's persona non grata, so we have every right to take her out of here! What do you say to that?"

Sarek said one word. "Commanders."

T'Mes flung open the door to the sitting room over Sarek's left shoulder; she braced her _lirpa_ in the space so its shaft barred entry. She held a phaser aimed at the Starfleet party. Just as surprising and more jarring was the sound of metal being torn out of place. Stron did it to the previously jammed door over Sarek's right shoulder and Soluk did the same with the one on the side wall and leaned out to cover the attacking group.

Three doors barred with _lirpas_ and held phasers. Sarek didn't even blink.

But Ethan Madison did. "You people left. You were an hour away!"

T'Mes sounded like a teacher chiding a poor student. "Did you think we do not have transporters as well?"

Sarek folded one hand over the other. "As for your claims, I first state this is an embassy, with the authorization of the President, under Federation Code, Title 22, Chapter 58, Subchapter 1, Section 4802. It is likewise established under Romulan Imperial law Title 28, Chapter 33, Subchapter 5, Section 1605. In our first communications with the Empire, they agreed we would establish an embassy. Such property would be claimed for that purpose by the presence of an ambassador. Spock fulfilled it when he arrived, thereby creating this as an inviolable estate."

"As for you unsubstantiated claim of persona non grata-"

The hum of a transporter came from the sitting room. Sarek paused to listen to it. He raised his head when it was done. "The point is irrelevant. Commander Saavik is no longer here."

Yates' expression registered he'd been beaten by Saavik being beamed out. He lunged at the Vulcan diplomat. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Sarek's face grew very dark. "I am the premier ambassador for Vulcan, a core world of the United Federation of Planets. In my official capacity, I have witnessed three attacks on a person both a Starfleet officer and a Vulcan citizen." He drew closer and Yates looked weaker every second under those eyes. "It is why the attacks on Commander Saavik _will_ be answered. _I_ am bringing charges against you and ordering an investigation into your ship."

The captain's smile became ugly. "You're not bringing us in." He opened his communicator but it disappeared from his hand. In the short second it took him to look down, Stron, T'Mes, and Soluk moved. They held their _lirpas_ with one hand, the shaft lined on the forearm and drawn back beside the head, so the blade aimed at Yates' party like a striking snake and the club end could be brought in with the elbow if necessary. They still held their phasers in their other hands. Stron cut off the group's escape on the left, Soluk on the right, and T'Mes at Sarek's shoulder with a wall at Yates and the others' backs.

The bearded Vulcan gave an odd, guttural stop sound and S'lenick came in with two snarling sehlats to cut off the prisoners to the rear.

The men closest to the animals practically climbed on top of each other. "What the hell are those!"

Sarek lifted his eyebrows. "Pets. On loan from their rescued owners."

"Drop all communicators and weapons," Stron demanded.

The group boiled over the order but they couldn't win. The Vulcans could knock them unconscious and disarm them anyway.

Yates' suddenly turned congenial. "Of course, we will."

The Commander waited until the clatter of all the devices hitting the ground finished and then asked the aides to gather them. The _Benfold_ captain swiftly grabbed at the Caitian and his phaser. Soluk shot the phaser away and K'Nusar lifted Yates off his feet.

Sarek said calmly, "Did you honestly believe we did not know you may attempt taking a hostage? I will be adding it to the charges. Mr. K'Nusar."

The Caitian dropped Yates and pushed him back with his men. The captain rubbed his throat and straightened up. "Bring your charges. Nothing's going to happen to us."

The floor creaked and Rayfh and Maes came out of another room. They had Reynolds with them.

"Yes!" Myers cheered. "Now what are you gonna do, Sarek? Our representatives are here."

Sarek appeared unconcerned.

Rayfh pushed the young doctor into Yates' group. "Your representatives know exactly what you've done and are prepared to swear to it."

Sarek now had two more in his line of forces. "They were watching the feed from this room. I had it set up prior to your arrival. I also broadcast it to three Starfleet captains to further corroborate my defense. By my calculations they should be beaming down in the next five seconds."

Three parties beamed down in clear areas in the hallways, a captain at the head of each. One, a human man with short brown hair and light skin, stepped forward. "We're early."

The second captain, a woman of the same coloring, ripped the captain's braid from Yates' uniform. "And you're done."

"We got this," the third captain, a black man, told Stron and the Vulcans stood down although staying by Sarek.

Maes' upper lip curled as she asked the prisoners, "Explain something, Captain. We looked at your ship's records. We found three occasions where Saavik applied for a transfer or another ship requested her. Why didn't you just let her go?"

Yates ordered his people to say nothing, but another voice broken in: Kettiman. "Because another ship could treat her good. Recognize her rank, maybe put her in command. They probably wouldn't do something you bragged about. People on the ship are talking. They said you'd send her on the worst landing parties with minimum Security to protect her."

Sarek clasped his hands together tighter.

"Traitor!" Ramsey shouted.

Kettiman found the strength to stand up to his captain. "You said something else. You bragged that you were a lucky man. You didn't ask for Commander Saavik, but she fell in your lap."

Maes' forehead creased. "Why is that lucky?"

Yates and his group finally got smart and shut up. So, Kettiman finished it. "They got to get rid of the Rommie."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Daughter, go!"_

Saavik couldn't believe what she heard and that allowed McCoy to pull her away, especially when Spock joined him. The doctor opened his communicator to contact where they were going, but what Saavik heard was Sarek outnumbered by the angry Yates and his armed group.

It was the most vulnerable part of his plan. In a minute, he'd call for the VSE officers and three starship captains listened in. Even she and Spock could run to Sarek's side in seconds if they heard something.

But none of them could outrun a phaser shot if the group from the _Benfold_ took their anger out on the lone figure standing up to them.

Saavik looked to Spock and caught his very careful expression.

They heard, "Stand aside, Sarek. We're here to arrest that Romulan spy."

But he would never stand aside.

 _Give the order!_

At last, he did. "Commanders," and Stron, T'Mes, and Soluk answered his call.

Saavik lost some of the stiffness in her spine. So did Spock.

McCoy lowered his communicator but he didn't close it. "They have a plan and a safe spot for you. We're finally beaming out."

She kept her hearing focused on Sarek outside the room until she was gone.

She beamed in with Spock and McCoy on either side and faced a squad of Security waiting for her. She reached for her phaser and felt Spock's hand dropped protectively to her back. They'd walked right into another ambush.

"Hold it!" the Security Chief said and so did another voice: Truman Howes.

"It looks bad," the first officer said, "but they're here for your protection. Please, trust me."

As Saavik had told McCoy, she _met_ Howes, she didn't know what he thought about half-Romulans. So, trust him? She stayed poised, trying to find options.

"I thought they told you," he said. "Seriously, it's all right. In fact, in case you didn't know, three starships are sending teams to support Ambassador Sarek, including their captains."

Saavik weighed what he said with the Security team not having any weapons in their hands. At length, she nodded.

"Welcome to the _Sentry_. I wish it was a better time. Don't get comfortable." Howes started for them and McCoy stiffened, Saavik and Spock doing the Vulcan version of it.

"What's going on!" the doctor demanded.

"My captain isn't here or he'd greet you. He's taken control of the _Benfold_. We want to make sure Saavik's attackers aren't following her or didn't send another team by following the transport signal. So, we're leaving immediately and this Security will arrest anyone's who after her."

Howes handed her a padd with a twinkle and stood next to her in the transporter. "Remember, be Vulcan-esque."

She shot him a look before indicating the padd. "Is this where we are going?"

"Yes, it's an excellent ship and a captain you can trust."

'And where's that?" McCoy asked.

"The _Armstrong_."

. . . .

A woman with reddish brown hair, parted in the center and framing her face, wore a captain's insignia and stood next to the transporter operator at the station. She was fair skinned, but not as much as Howes. "I'm Captain Ruth Larsen and I've been wanting to say this for a long time. Commander Saavik, welcome aboard."

Saavik's brows drew together. "Captain?"

Larsen came around the transporter station, dimples showing. "I've been trying to recruit you for years, since I became a captain, but I never got my chance. You were with Stuart and she wasn't going to give you up. I hear Kirk had your earmarked for his _Enterprise_ and Hunter did have you for the _Aerfen._ So even if I was around then, I wouldn't have gotten you." Her nose crinkled like she smelled something rotten. "I thought the _Benfold_ was like those other ships for you. That was a bad mistake on my part, but at least now I get another chance, for both of us. You were the first officer on the _Venture_ and the _Rider_."

"Yes, Captain."

"Still turning down the captain's seat?"

Saavik kept her mind from the _Rider_ and refusing its command. What good would it do? "Yes, Captain."

"That's what I figured. Your record is excellent and the fleet talk is all good reports. Some fairly interesting rumors too." She took in Spock and McCoy with a smile. "I love somebody who knows how to make an entrance. Especially with such escorts. Ambassador, Doctor." They each greeted her in reply. Larsen softened her voice as she turned back to the other woman. "I heard what you did for Dannan Stuart at the end, Commander. Nobody who loves this job could ask for better."

Howes stared at Saavik. "I heard about that too. That was your idea?"

Saavik's eyes dropped to the floor. "It was. I thought it best."

His voice was rough. "Absolutely the best."

Larsen drew in a breath. "The quote on our dedication plaque says, 'Our opportunities are unlimited'. That's what I'm offering you. Thing is, my first officer is being promoted. _Armstrong_ needs an exec. I want the best for that seat. I want _you_ for it and was looking how to steal you from the _Benfold_ when all this happened. Say yes and it's yours."

Saavik had rapidly skimmed the report Howes gave her. She also pulled everything she knew about Larsen and this ship from her vast memory. She did not want to go from one problem position to another. "Yes, Captain."

Larsen's eyes crinkled. "I need a science officer too. You've pulled double duty before. Want to do it again?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. My yeoman will get you settled. Unpack your things and report to Sickbay for those tests."

"I do not have my personal belongings, ma'am. I do not know if they are intact." Saavik, of course, said that in an even tone, but the thought of a Yates follower smashing the Twilight Eagle Amanda had given her, or T'Pren's Life Album, or the ancient star charts from Spock was something she needed to carefully control.

And if they found the Romulan gold coin from Achernar or the Honor Blade from Subcommander Cekula, she'd be handing Yates circumstantial evidence that could damn her into the stockade.

But Larsen calmed that thought away. "Should've told you. Your shipmates – the ones like you - were worried about the same thing. About someone destroying everyone's personal belongings out of spite. They smuggled them out. Your things are in Cargo Bay Three and they'll be in your cabin shortly. I'm sure Doctor McCoy has you half way to Sickbay already, then _sleep_ , Commander. It's an order."

McCoy interrupted. "Can't argue with those priorities, ma'am."

"I'd love to see my CMO's face when you walk in the door. After you sleep, we'll sit down for a real talk and we still have work here at Tomed while you get settled in your job. Oh! You'll see some familiar faces around Sickbay, Commander. People you rescued, all hoping to get a chance to see you again, including a little girl who's convinced you're a superhero."

Saavik acted as if this was usual business, although it wouldn't fool Spock and McCoy. "Do they… know who I am, Captain?"

"Yeah, that's why they're eager to see you. They know _who_ you are is the real thing over _what_ you are. The version they told the girl has become a helluva good yarn. It gets better every time she tells it."

Saavik nodded as she quietly let go of the breath she'd been holding.

The captain still talked. "We have a few more people from the _Benfold_ and we put out an offer to someone called Kettiman. He turned us down. He said he's staying over there with the other people who can get the _Benfold_ 's reputation back."

Ruth Larsen shook her head. "It figures that I finally get you on board, Saavik, and I get promoted too. But Tomed means a shake-up. We're needed in new places. So, my replacement is inheriting the bridge I want. Don't worry, I'm picking the next captain. You'll have someone good in that chair."

She held out an arm to Howes, "Truman, let's talk."

The yeoman said he'd escort them to Sickbay. Saavik grew aware of Spock's lingering touch and her own pressing back into his hand. She looked up into his inscrutable dark eyes.

 _"Saavik! Tell Spock how you feel!"_

And she thought.


	10. Epilogue

Taylor Yates, Ethan Madison, Myers and the others sat at the Defense table, waiting for their tribunal to begin. Ramsey and a couple others were fidgeting and sweating.

Myers couldn't be more disgusted. "Will you grow a spine, all three of you! You're like frightened kids!"

Yates looked down the line. "Nobody needs to be frightened of anything."

Their lawyer, another human with average looks, backed up the captain. "I found out that the judges are all human who believe what you do. So this is just routine. You'll get your ship back within the hour."

The sound of the rear door opening and closing made them turn around or at least glance over their shoulders. Saavik strode in, her uniform in perfect lines, and her expression composed. She turned smartly at their table to be face to face with them.

Myers all but spit at her. "How's it feel to be ambushed again? You must be used to it by now, not that we're not happy to do it over and over."

She said nothing, but her eyes drilled into his and never broke away.

McCoy, Spock, and Sarek filed in and took their seats. So did the three VSE officers, Kettiman, and members of the _Benfold_ crew. Then Captain Larsen, Truman Howes, Vaasi, S'lenick, K'Nusar, and the three arresting captains filed into the gallery.

Reynolds and a few others shrunk in their seats, but Myers, Yates, and Madison smirked into Saavik's face. Then everyone in the room got to their feet for the incoming judges and Saavik turned sideways so she didn't block their view.

The three humans forming the tribunal remained standing at the judges table and the one man spoke. "Some of you are surprised to see us. Let it be entered into the record that the original judges had to step down, but agreed to our substituting for them. Also for the record, on my far left is Captain Nyota Uhura, next to me is Admiral Pavel Chekov, and I am Admiral Hikaru Sulu."

Myers' smirk melted, Ramsey turned green and his teeth clamped to keep from throwing up. Yates and Madison at last grew pale and lost their arrogance as they looked everywhere around them.

Sulu took a minute to smile at Yates before he said next, "Don't worry. We won't make one mistake that'll give you reason to protest."

The defense attorney rushed up to them anyway and argued that they couldn't sit.

Saavik turned back to face the men at the Defense's table, her eyes hard. Chekov, Uhura, and Sulu were at her back. Spock, Sarek, McCoy and the others to her left, and everyone sitting in the gallery on her right.

She came up to the edge of the table. "You have the answer to your question."

The attorney turned back and shook his head, holding up an approval order from Starfleet Command.

"What question!" Yates demanded.

"What does an ambush feel like. This one has a critical difference."

Saavik pinned them with a stare into their seats. "You will not escape."


End file.
